Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Defence Doom
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: A year after the events of Spirit of Justice, Phoenix is faced with a series of cases handed to him by a mysterious individual. The punishment for failure: Death. Pheonix's determination and morales are put to the test as he faces against a person he never thought he would see again.
1. Introduction (Should Read)

**Hello, and welcome to, what I will do from now on which is my introduction chapter. These things will basically be me talking about the story, and reserving its spot, for when it eventually comes out. So, you may be wondering, what this is. Well, you probably do, if you read the title plus summary. But, this is an Ace Attorney FanFic.**

 **This is called Pheonix Wright Ace Attorney: Defence Doom, a theoretical seventh Ace Attorney Game. It would have five cases spanning over 30 chapters, and each one would see Phoenix trying to get that Not Guilty verdict.**

 **So, before I continue, yes, shipping will exist. Phaya and Justicykes would be the main parings, with some Miego to go on the side. So, if you do not like shipping, I will recommend only parts of the story.**

 **So what are these magical cases that will happen. Well, without spoiling to much.**

Case One - Turnabout Punishment

Phoenix is given a case by Defence Doom, in which he has to defend Sean Bean, a burger maker famous for sewing beans into his patties.

Case Two - The Jailed Turnabout

Apollo is back, and in time for Klavier's trial. Though Apollo offers to take up defense, Defence Doom has Phoenix defend Klavier.

Case Three - Turnabout Assasian

After Maya is nearly assasinated, Pheonix is given the job of defending the supposed Assasian, Asa Sin, against Maya's wishes.

Case Four - Turnabout Priestess

While in Khura'in, Rayfa turns up dead, and Maya is put up to blame (again), Pheonix is going to defend her, but not before Defence Doom makes this his next case

Case Five - Turnabout Doom

As much as I would love to talk about this one, I can't, it is way to spoiler heavy. So, instead, enjoy nothing.

 **So, who is our prosocuter. Well, how are you supposed to have Miego without Diego. Yes, I managed to bring Godot into play. So how will Pheonix handle going against someone he has not the most fond memories of.**

 **So, when will this be coming out. 2017, that's when. I just felt the need to talk about it early. So, if you are excited, feel free to follow this, that way, you get an automatic notification, when the chapter comes out. Plus, I decided to do something fun. All followers, I will PM a sneak peak of the next chapter, a day before it comes out. This only applies to Followers, so, I'll see ya next year, with the first chapter of Turnabout Punishment.**

 _-Adro02 (I seriously have to stop posting new stories)_


	2. Turnabout Punishment - Prolouge

**Hello, and welcome to Defence Doom, the story no one expected till 2017. The chapter was orignally much shorter, but, after forgetting to save, I managed to streatch it out. So, without futher adue, here is Turnabout Punishment - Prolouge.**

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 ** _Location: Unkown_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

It was late at night, and the Wright Anything Agency was closing up. After a long day, only two people were left at the building.

"You know, if you had have called, I might have been able to set you up with a place" said the man. He turned and saw a girl in weird clothing walking towards him.

"That wouldn't have been as fun, besides, we both know you like surprises" she said.

"Yeah, well, tell me when your living in Los Angeles for the next few months Maya" said the man.

"I think you mean Japaniforna, Nick" said the girl named Maya.

"Not this again" groaned Pheonix. He had to deal with this all day.

"We are supposed to live in Californa, but this is way to Japanese to be that, so Japnifornia" said Maya.

"The reason for that is because of the immigration of Japanese People, I already told you that" said Pheonix.

"That dosen't explain the spirit medium stuff" said Maya.

"If you're gonna bring up that, I'll bring up how you can not stay out of jail for too long" replied Phoenix. Maya then pouted.

"Don't, you defend me every time" said Maya.

"Yeah, have fun at your hotel" said Pheonix.

"I think you mean The Gatewater Hotel" said Maya.

"That place is still open?" Pheonix asked.

"Yeah, though, I should get going" said Maya. "Bye Nick!" said Maya as she walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Maya" said Phoenix. The door slammed shut and Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. Maya was tiring with her antics. Pheonix flopped down in his office chair and relaxed. He looked towards a photo on his desk. It was of Pheonix, Maya, Athena and Apollo in Khura'in. Phoenix chuckled and thought 'I can't believe it's been a whole year since we left Khura'in'.

The phone then ran on Phoenix's desk. Pheonix picked it up. "Hello?" said Phoenix.

"A package should have arrived at your door, please hang up and recieve the package" said a filtered voice.

"Who is this?" asked Phoenix. He was extremely confused.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now, hang up, and get the package" said the voice. Phoenix hung up, and walked towards the door. He opened it, and saw a package on the other side. He picked it up and walked inside. He slumped down on the couch and opened the package. Inside was nothing but a walkie talkie. Pheonix turned it on.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked Phoenix.

"OK, you are here" said the voice.

"Okay, who is this?" aksed Phoenix. "Am I on one of those crappy prank shows".

"I assure you, this is no prank, and you may call me..." There was a few seconds of silence. "...Defence Doom"

Phoenix sighed and said "Okay, what do you want with me?"

"I am going to give you a series of cases, in each one, your verdict must be correct" said Defence Doom.

"And why would I do this?"

"Cause, if you don't, you will be terminated." Phoenix was shocked. Terminated, in this situation, another word for killed. If Phoenix didin't do, these cases, he would be killed.

"What happens if I get the wrong verdict?" asked Phoenix.

"Termination"

"And if I tell the police?"

"Termination"

"Okay, I think I got it" said Phoenix. "What is my first case?" He had no other choice, he had to get the right verdict, otherwise, Death would be upon him.

"Tomorrow, go to Courtroom No.7, your trial will be there" said Defence Doom.

"Tomorrow, I won't get a chance to investigate" said Phoenix.

"Good Luck" said Defence Doom, before the walkie talkie reached to static.

 ** _Date: Wendsday 24th_**

 ** _Location: Defendant Lobby No.7_**

 ** _Time: 9:45 AM_**

Phoenix walked up and down the defendant lobby. 'Boy, these feelings will never go away, won't they'.

"Nick!" yelled Maya as she and a girl with orange hair ran into the room.

"Maya, Athena, thank you for coming" said Phoenix.

Athena punched her open palm and said "Hey, you're the boss" said Athena.

"And, this case is great" said Maya.

"Yeah, it is" said Phoenix. 'If only I knew what it is'

"Boss, you Okay?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, I'm good" said Phoenix. Athena felt something was off, but let it slide.

"I mean, defending Sean Bean of murder" said Maya.

"The burger making guy?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes, didin't you pick the case?" said Maya.

"Oh, yeah, I did" said Phoenix. Sean Bean was a burger maker, famous for the Sean Burger, a burger that had beans sewen into the patty.

"The defence will enter the courtroom" said the bailiff.

"I'll go watch from the stands" said Maya as she walked off.

"You ready boss?" asked Athena.

Phoenix nodded and said "Let's do this"

"Good, and you can tell me why you were lying ealier after" said Athena.

"What!?" yelled Phoenix.

"I could hear you lying, we could do a Therapy Session if you want" said Athena.

"Therapy!" said Widget as it lighted up.

"Oh no, we have court, and then I have to do papers, let's go" said Phoenix as he walked towards the courtroom.

"Hey, no fair!" said Athena as she followed suit.

 _ **Date: Wendsday 24th**_

 ** _Location: Courtroom No.7_**

 ** _Time: 10:00 AM_**

The gallery was talking and gossiping like usual before the Judge slammed his hammer.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Sean Bean" said the judge.

"The defense is ready your honor" said Phoenix. No one was at the prosocution bench.

"Where is the prosocuter?" asked Athena.

"It seems Edgeworth is unfourtently too sick to participate in this trial" said the Judge.

"Oh, who is our prosocuter?" asked Athena.

"Hmm..." said Phoenix. He was running all the prosocuters through his head. 'Franzizka is serving cases in Germany, Payne is still in Khura'in, Klavier is on a concert, Simon is busy with personal matters, that's all I know of' thought Phoenix. The doors then swun open as the prosocuter walked in. Phoenix recoiled in shock. 'No...way...' thought Phoenix.

"Hello Wright" said the man in the red visor as he stood behind the desk. The prosocuter, was the coffeee loving Godot.

 **Bam! Chapter, done. Next time is the trial, so, will Phoenix win. Well, we'll see next time.**

 **Matrix Doomsday: lol**

 **To the guest who I will not name: If you are going to post troll reviews, they will be deleted. I ask that you be serious when writing reviews. We can all have fun, but not when people act like that.**

 **Simon Blackquill: Thanks for the compliment, and here it is**

 **Next Time: Turnabout Punishment - Prolouge**

 _-Adro02 (Never lands on the intended day, even early)_


	3. Turnabout Punishment - Trial

**Yep, chapter time. I'm on a roll with this. I did delay this chapter, because of the prevews, and I thought it would be too soon. So, I won't publish the next chapter till next week at the earliest. That way, I can be chapters ahead. So, without further a due, let's a do it.**

 **Date: Wednesday 24th**

 **Location: Courtroom No.7**

 **Time: 10:05 AM**

"G-godot!" said Phoenix.

"Hello to you too Wright, its been a while" said Godot as held a coffee cup in his hands.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the prison, let alone prosecute" said Phoenix.

"Well, the prosocuter's office is busy, so a old one couldn't hurt" said Godot.

The judge nodded his head and said "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, Godot, you may give your opening statement".

"On Tuesday Morning, around 9:30, the body of Cole Psa was found in the bathroom of the restaurant, Bean Take-Away" said Godot. "Only the defendant was found at the scene of the crime"

 **HOLD IT!**

"Does the defendant have a motive?" asked Phoenix.

 **OBJECTION!**

"If you had've let me finish, he does have a motive" said Godot. "On the victim's body, the secret recipe for the Defendant's burger was found".

'Does it have eleven herbs and spices or something' Phoenix thought.

"The victim was beaten to death, with what we presume to be the hammer nearby" said Godot. "The prosecution would like to add the victim's autopsy report, the recipe, and the murder weapon into evidence"

 _Evidence Added: Cole Psa's Autopsy Report_

 _Evidence Added: Secret Burger Recipe_

 _Evidence Added: Hammer_

"The prosecution would like to call the defendant to the stand" said Godot. The man in the chair next to the witness stand walked towards it. He wore a Green Shirt, orange shorts, and a bright red cap.

'Is this a chef or a trainer?' Phoenix thought.

"Witness, state your name and occupation" said Godot.

"Sean Bean, Owner and Head Chef of Bean Take-Away" said Sean.

"Will you please testify to what you did on the day?" asked Godot.

"Certainly" said Sean.

SEAN'S TESTIMONY: What Happened

 _I was setting up with two of my chefs_

 _One of the chefs left, while the other headed to the bathroom_

 _I continued working until..._

 _I heard a scream coming from the bathroom._

 _I ran to the bathroom, and inside, well_

 _It was the body of Cole Psa_

"Boss, you got that?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, there was no contradictions, so I'll have to press him for more information" said Phoenix.

SEAN'S TESTIMONY: What Happened

 _I was setting up with two of my chefs_

 **HOLD IT!**

"Why were you setting up?" asked Phoenix.

"The restaurant requires a lot of setting up" said Sean.

"Continue" said Godot.

 _One of the chefs left, while the other went to the bathroom_

 **HOLD IT!**

"Why did the chef leave?" asked Phoenix.

"He said he wasn't feeling well" said Sean.

'First a prosecutor is sick, now a chef' thought Phoenix.

 _I continued working until..._

 **HOLD IT!**

"Until what?" asked Phoenix.

"I was getting to that" said Sean

 _I heard a scream from the bathroom_

 **HOLD IT!**

"Who screamed?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm not sure" said Sean.

"You're not sure?" questioned Phoenix.

"It was so shocking, I didn't pay attention to who it was" said Sean.

"Okay, continue" said Phoenix.

 _I ran to the bathroom, and inside, well..._

 **HOLD IT!**

"What was inside?" asked Phoenix.

"Isn't it obvious" said Sean.

 _It was the body of Cole Psa_

 **HOLD IT!**

"What time was this?" asked Phoenix.

"I think it was about Seven in the morning" said Sean.

"Thanks, could you please add that to your testimony" said Phoenix.

 _The time was around seven_

 **OBJECTION!**

"I'm sorry Sean, but..." said Phoenix before slamming his hands on the desk. "The murder didn't happen till 9:30" said Phoenix.

"What?" said Sean.

"You said the murder happened at around seven, but as shown in the autopsy report and Godot's opening statement, the victim was killed at around 9:30 in the morning, not seven" said Phoenix.

 **HOLD IT!**

"This is trivial, not important" said Godot.

 **OBJECTION!**

"Actually, this turns the case on it's head" said Phoenix.

"What?" said Godot.

"You said the time, while Sean was in the room, yet, he still messed up" said Phoenix. "Sean, is you hearing not that good?" asked Phoenix.

"It would seem so" said Sean.

"However, even with poor hearing, in the shock of the moment, Sean should have been able to tell who was who" said Phoenix. "That raises a question, if he wasn't able to tell who is who, was he even at the scene at all" said Phoenix.

"I admit it, I wasn't there" said Sean. "I didn't even know Cole died till I was arrested"

"If this is true, that means, that Sean couldn't have been the killer" said Phoenix.

 **OBJECTION!**

"Your argument is entirely coincidental" said Godot. "Besides, we have a witness that proves he was indeed at the scene of the crime." "The Prosecution would like to call Lie Er" to the stand.

A man in a chef's outfit walked up to the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation to the court" said Godot.

"My name is Lie Er, and I am a chef at Bean Take-Away."

"Please testify about the events on the day of the murder" said Godot.

"I would love to" said Lie.

LIE'S TESTIMONY: My Side

 _I was cooking with the head chef and the victim  
_

 _I wasn't feeling well, so I left_

 _I realized I forgot my things, so I headed back_

 _Once I got back, I saw Sean strangling the victim to death_

'I don't even need to press this one' thought Phoenix.

LIE'S TESTIMONY: My Side

 _I was cooking with the head chef and the victim  
_

 _I wasn't feeling well, so I left_

 _I realized I forgot my things, so I headed back_

 _Once I got back, I saw Sean strangling the victim to death_

 **OBJECTION!**

"So, you say you say that you saw the defendant strangling the victim" said Phoenix.

"Yes, that is what happened" said Lie.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not true" said Phoenix. "The victim was beat to death, not strangled"

"W-what?" asked Lie.

"So, what do you have to say to that"

"I think I may have made a mistake, my apologies" said Lie.

"Well, the defense would like Lie to testify about the details" said Phoenix.

The judge nodded and said "Very well, the witness will oblige"

LIE'S TESTIMONY: The Details

 _The Incident was at about 9:30_

 _The Victim was found in the most unusual of places_

 _Is that enough details for you?_

'Hmm, what he said there, that was a bit too vague' thought Phoenix. 'I'll have to press him for details'.

LIE'S TESTIMONY: The Details

 _The Incident was at about 9:30  
_

 _The victim was found in the most unusual of places_

 **HOLD IT!**

"Where was he found?" asked Phoenix.

"In the walk-in-freezer" said Lie.

"Please add that to your testimony" said Phoenix.

 _The victim was found in the walk-in freezer_

 **OBJECTION!**

"Sorry, but that also is false" said Phoenix.

"What this time?" asked Lie.

"The murder did not happen in the walk-in freezer!" yelled Phoenix.

"WHAAAAAAAT" yelled Lie as he recoiled in shock.

"The murder happened in the bathroom" said Phoenix.

"But I did it in-" said Lie before he realized what he was saying and shut his mouth.

"That is as good as confession as any" said Phoenix.

"But the murder was in the walk-in freezer" said Lie.

"There is one way to explain that" said Phoenix.

"What?" asked Lie.

"You say you saw Sean strangling the body, if that is the truth, he wasn't strangling, he was moving the body" said Phoenix.

"I did no such thing" said Sean.

"You did, no more hiding" said Phoenix. "All Sean did was move the body, the real murder is..." said Phoenix as he reached out his arm for the most impact. Phoenix shot his arm forward and yelled "is the Liar here!"

"N-n-no..." said Lie. He then leaned back and started yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before falling back first onto the floor.

A few minutes had passed and everything was back to normal.

"Godot, what has happened to the witness?" asked the judge.

"Mr. Er has been taken in for questioning" said Godot.

"Well, I will now declare my verdict" said the Judge. "I find Sean Bean..." said the Judge.

 _ **NOT GUILTY!**_

Confetti streamed out of the roof and the Judge slammed his gavel, ending the trial.

 **This was so fun! I really enjoyed writing the chapter, but I want your opinons, did I do the trial justice. So, next chapter is the epilouge of this case, which will also have some justice. Anyway, see ya soon.**

 **allamanda29: I'm on a roll at the moment**

 **Next Time: Turnabout Punishment - Epilogue**

 _-Adro02 (OBJECTION!)_


	4. Turnabout Punishment - Epilouge

**Hello and welcome to the shortest chapter yet. There wasn't much to do with this chapter, so please excuse the length. Anyway, let's move on.**

 **Date: Wendsday 24th**

 **Location: Defendant Lobby No.7**

 **Time: 12:00 PM**

Phoenix and Athena walked into the defendant lobby where Maya and Sean were waiting.

"Great Job Nick!" said Maya.

"Thank you for defending me Mr. Wright" said Sean.

"No problem, I'll always help those in need" said Phoenix. Sean bowed and walked away.

"Hey, boss, can I talk to you for a second" said Athena.

"Sure". They walked to a corner in the room.

"Why where you lying earlier?" asked Athena.

"About what?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it was around the time you said you chose to defend Sean" said Athena.

"Why would I lie about that?" said Phoenix.

"I don't know, but know you can't hide things from me boss" said Athena before she tapped her right ear and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Maya.

"I don't know" Phoenix lied. He couldn't tell Maya the truth.

"Nick, why do you have psyche-locks?" asked Maya.

"Listen, I can't tell you now, but when I can, I will" said Phoenix.

"Okay" said Maya.

Phoenix then recieved a phone call.

"Give me a minute" said Phoenix as he walked outside. He answered the call and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" asked Phoenix.

"Good Job in there, Wright" said Defense Doom. Phoenix groaned. 'Not this guy again'.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Phoenix.

"Defense Attorneys are not needed in a court of law, and I'm bringing the doom of Defense Attorneys" said Defense Doom.

"OK, when's my next case?" asked Phoenix.

"I haven't got a case yet, I'll call you when I get one" said Defense Doom before hanging up.

 **Date: Wendsday 24th**

 **Location: Los Angeles International Airport**

 **Time: 5:45 PM**

The plane landed on the runway, its tires skidding.

"We have just landed in Los Angeles, current time, 5:45 PM, thank you for flying Khura'in Airways" said the pilot. The man got out of his seat, and stood in the line towards the exit. Once he was out, he walked through the airport, suitcase in tow. He arrived outside and hailed a taxi. He got in, and gave the driver a adress. The taxi drove and pulled up in front of a building. The man got out and payed the driver. After the taxi drove away, the man walked up to the door and saw a plate on it. 'Wright Anything Agency' it read. The man knocked on the door. Apollo Justice was ready to return.

 **Yay, everything should be normal now. But it defintly isn't. Before I start rambiling, I'll reply to the reviews in the last chapter.**

 **AceAttoeney01: Yeah, I admit, it was rushed a bit, but further trials will be longer, and probably with better conclusions.**

 **SkyiesTheLimit: Thanks. And the next turnabout will start soon.**

 **Martyn: Well, here it is then.**

 **So, after some thinking, I have decided I'll upload a new chapter every tuesday for me. This will allow for a consistant scedule, plus some good chapters. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys next week.**

 **Next Time: The Jailed Turnabout - Prolouge**

 _-Adro02 (Has a scedule, will probably fail)_


	5. The Jailed Turnabout - Prolouge

**Here is the new chapter guya. Hope you enjoy**

 **Date: Thursday 25th**

 **Location: Los Angeles High Security Prison**

 **Time: 9:04 AM**

The man layed down on his bed. A guard walked into the room and said "Prisonor 249, you have someone wanting to see you". 'Someone wants to see me?' thought the man. The man sat up and walked towards the guard. The guard led the man through the hallways of the prison. They eventually arrived at a table.

"Why, of course it's you" said the man. The other person responded. "You got me here in the first place, I'm defintly not talking to you" said the man. He got a response. "I'm leaving" said the man. He stood up and tunred around. He then felt a pain in his back. It was unmistakable. He fell over. Kristoph Gavin was just shot, and Klavier Gavin stood over him in shock.

 **Date: Wendsday 24th**

 **Location: Wright Anything Agency**

 **Time: 6:15 PM**

Phoenix looked at the paperwork on his table. 'Instead of Defense Doom, this paperwork might kill me' he thought. Maya and Athena were having dinner, when... _Rat A Tat Tat_.

"I'll get it" said Athena. She stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. On the other side was the man she least expected to see. The man slicked back his two horns on his head and smiled.

"Hey Athena" said Apollo.

"A-apollo!" exclaimed Athena.

"Who is it?" yelled Phoenix from the other room.

"You should come in" said Athena.

* * *

"I can't believe your here" said Phoenix. 'And Maya already came unexpectedly...wait, what did I just say?' thought Phoenix.

"Yeah, I have been super busy, so I decided to take a holiday" said Apollo. "Nahyuta and Ema have agreed to cover for me".

 **Date: Wendsday 24th**

 **Location: Khura'in Courtroom**

 **Time: 3:05 PM**

"So, how exactly do I cross examine?" asked Nahyuta.

"I don't know, I'm usually on the stand, what did Mr. Wright do?" said Ema

 **Date: Wendsday 24th**

 **Location: Wright Anything Agency**

 **Time: 6:32 PM**

"They should be fine" said Apolo

"Well, do you have a place set out for you?" asked Phoenix.

"Yeah, the Gatewater Hotel" said Apollo.

'Now I see why the place is still running' thought Phoenix.

"Hey, you want to catch up?" Apollo asked Athena.

"Sure" said Athena and the two walked of.

"Lovebirds" complained Maya when the two had left.

"Hey, leave them alone" said Phoenix.

"Well, do we have any cases?" asked Maya.

"Not yet, but I should recieve a client soon" said Phoenix

 **Date: Thursday 25th**

 **Location: Wright Anything Agency**

 **Time: 10:00 PM**

Phoenix had just arrived to see no one but Maya was there.

"Hey, Nick!" said Maya. "Do you have any clue where Apollo and Athena is?"

"No, I'm honestly surprised, Athena is always early" said Phoenix.

"Oooh, I know what that means" said Maya. "Both left together, and now both are late, they might want to sleep in".

"Probably not, well, maybe, ok, probably" said Phoenix. His phone then rang.

"Mr. Wright, we need you at the Detention Center" said Apollo. There was a bit of shock in his voice.

"Detention Center? Why?" asked Phoenix

"Klavier's been arrested, Kristoph's dead" said Apollo.

"I'm on my way" said Phoenix before hanging up. He then immediately got another phone call. He picked it up.

"Looks like you've got your case" said Defense Doom.

 **Date: Thursday 25th**

 **Location: Detention Center**

 **Time: 10:15 PM**

"Mr. Gavin, you have visitors" said the Guard. Klavier walked into the room, and saw the three lawyers of the Wright Anything Agency, and a girl he hadn't seen before.

"Hello Herr Forehead, Herr Wright" said Klavier.

"Hello to you to, what happpened?" asked Apollo.

"I went to see Kristoph, but, after he refused to talk to me, he got shot" said Klavier.

"Who shot him?" asked Phoenix.

"I have no idea" said Klavier.

"Well, I'm going to defend you" said Apollo.

'If Apollo defends Klavier, Defense Doom will not see this as good' thought Phoenix.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like Herr Wright, to defend me" said Klavier.

"What?" questioned Apollo.

"At the moment, I seem like the only one who could have killed Kristoph, so I'll need an extremley experienced Attorney, so, how about the most experienced" said Klaiver.

"I'll defend you" said Phoenix. "We should head to the prison to investigate" said Phoenix as he stood up and left.

 **And another chapter that is way to short. I hate how at the moment, I can't seem to get above 1000 words even. That really sucks. So, I have decided to put this story on a temporary hitaus. That way, I can get my groove back and get chapters up to a good quality. So, this story will be coming back 13th December with my first investigation chapter. No reviews this week so I'll see you next time.**

 _-Adro02 (Actually doing good)_


	6. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

 **Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

 **New Username:**

 **I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

 **Stories:**

 **My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

 **Notice:**

 **Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

 **More of me:**

 **I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

 **RWBY Q &A**

 **This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

 **That's it. Thanks for listening**


End file.
